


When Your in Love

by Fanvana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanvana/pseuds/Fanvana
Summary: Notes: This is just a scene that I felt was needed to be in 12x11 that would have made it a lot better. Plus when does some destiel not make anything better.





	When Your in Love

“Dean, there is something seriously wrong with you” 

“I’m fine. So, what if I forget the name of..the name of...the...”

“Lamp, Dean.”

“Right! Lamp. So, what if I forgot about the name of a lamp? And ah...”

“Remote. Not to mention the shower head, laptop, and oh yeah your own name!” 

“What! So, a guy can’t forget a few things from time to time? Jeez.”

“Yeah. A few things, but usually not your own freaking name!” 

“A guy forgets his name one time and suddenly he needs “help” come on, I can totally function as a human being, and more importantly a hunter”

“Nope. Not taken any chances I’m calling for backup.” 

Sam turns his back shaking his head disapprovingly but before he could make the call to Rowena his phone vibrates, he picks up after the third ring. 

“Hey Cas, What’s up?”

“Not much. Just called to update you on the lead I was following it seems that it was a women with similar features but not Kelly herself.”

“Damn. Tough break”

“Yes, it seemed promising at first. What about You and Dean? Everything fine on your end?”

A pause. “About that..”

Castiel immediately responds “What happened?”

“Well the thing is I’m not that sure myself about what exactly happened, see me and Dean were working the case as usual, a murder in a small town, and everything was going smoothly until Dean went out to get food yesterday, and apparently was confronted by a witch and got hexed”

“Dean is hexed? Are you sure?”

“Well it would be the only possible explanation for his behavior...”

“Explain.”

“He keeps forgetting names of objects, what he did last night, and his own name!”

“His own name? Must be a type of spell that slowly degrades the mind. Have you talked to Rowena about this?”

“I was just about to-”

“I should come assist as well.”

“Cas, you don’t have to-”

“I insist. I’d probably be more useful there than chasing random leads here. In addition to that, it would be quite difficult for you to keep an eye on Dean and hunt the witches as well.”

Sam sighs knowing that Cas has a point and having backup was what he initially set out for.

“Alright, Cas you have a point I’ll send you the address let me know when you'll get here”

“Affirmative.”

Sam hangs up the phone and dials Rowena’s number, all the while anticipating Dean’s reaction to all this. 

I hope he knows it wasn’t my idea. 

.............................................................................................................................................

A Few Hours Later

*Knock Knock*

Sam rushes to the door, peering through the peephole before opening it. He swings the door open stepping aside to allow Castiel in. 

“Hello, Sam. Where is he?”

“Hey, Cas. His right over here”

Sam ushers Castiel further into the room stopping when they reach Dean bending over to read more sticky notes. 

“Hey, Sam! What’s the name of- well hello there who's this?” 

Dean stands at full attention on seeing someone vaguely familiar (and very attractive) entering the room. 

“Dean, this is Cas? Our best friend? Angel of the Lord?” 

“Right! Right. I kind of remember but everything's getting kind of fuzzy” 

Castiel stares intently at Dean for a few moments before entering into his personal space, and without warning, began to explore Dean’s face with both hands on either side of his face, searching for any visual signs of the hex’s effects. 

“Woah there buddy, I mean could you at least say hello first and maybe a couple drinks too?” 

Dean jokes awkwardly to avoid having to think about the sudden spike of adrenaline and arousal the simple touch brought forth.

“I don’t see any physical damage, it seems to all stem from the mind” Castiel contemplates aloud. 

Upon hearing that deep and gravelly voice Dean swallows and tries not to squirm so much under the man’s intense scrutiny. He was an inch or so below Dean’s own height but by no means short.  
He moves around with a air of seriousness that matches his blue eyes. Eyes that are pinning him to where he stands, as the man, Castiel, continues evaluating him. 

“Is this anything you’ve seen before Cas?” Sam asks.

“Hmm, I have seen something akin to this. But nothing that works so slowly and as to confuse the person rather than kill them”

Castiel moves to stare into Dean’s line of vision. Dean licks his lips nervously again it seems like Castiel is staring at him, as if he were peering into Dean’s very soul. Castiel stops staring at Dean’s eyes and follows the movement of his tongue. 

Holy shit Dean thinks. 

“Holy shit” Dean says outloud. 

“Something troubling you, Dean?” Castiel questions, his breath fanning Dean’s face. 

He smells like coffee and aftershave, Dean thinks idly. Not really smells he usually finds so alluring but on this guy Dean thinks he doesn't mind one bit. 

“You're awfully close there..uh Castiel, is it alright if I call you Cas?”

“You already do that” Castiel states. Turning his head owlishly as if not understanding the question. 

“Right. Cas, do you always stand this close?” 

“No, I don’t” Castiel stares blankly at Dean. 

Dean licks his lips again coughing to force the next words out “Do you mind..you know taking a step back?” 

“My apologizes if I am making you uncomfortable but I need to see if the hex is affecting you in any other area.” Castiel emphasizes this by padding Dean’s sides and back. Laying his palm flat against where Dean heart is traitorously beating rapidly. Castiel closes his eyes seeming to concentrate. 

“Everything seems to be fine, but it seems that his heart is beating at an alarming rate” Castiel comments casually. 

“Must be from all the burgers I eat, Sam always says it’ll catch up to me” Dean shrugs hoping they won’t push any further. 

“Hmm” Castiel hums, not commenting on the obvious lie. 

“Anyways, I’m gonna try and do some digging on where the Witches are held up, Cas you stay here with Dean and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid-“Hey!” “I’ll update you if I find any leads” 

Sam nods to Cas and with that he was off.

Dean shuffles uncomfortably in the awkward silence that follows. Not being much for silences Dean asks out loud “So, you're a friend of me and Sam?” 

“Very close friend, you both on several occasions even call me family” Cas responds automatically.

“Well you're one of the most good-looking family members I’ve ever had except for me of course” Dean mentally slaps himself, what is he saying?!

Castiel gives another confused head tilt “What does my physical appearance have to do with my status as a family member?” 

“Uh nothing man I was just trying to find a way to tell you that you're attractive, like freakishly handsome man.” Dean is screaming, where is this coming from? Well he knew where this was coming from, it was usually the part of his body that he didn’t let do the talking. 

“I have no real opinion about my vessels regarding on how he looks aesthetically pleasing to other humans, but I have received similar comments in the past” Castiel finishes lamely. 

“Oh, come on dude so you don’t find humans attractive?” Dean asks, suddenly very curious for the answer. 

“I never stated that. I find certain humans to be very physically stimulating to look at, once I get used to their souls”

Dean furrows his brow in confusion and not the one he was growing used to in the past hour. 

“So, who do you find attractive?” The question slips out before he can remember forming the thought. 

“Some humans passing by, some common celebrities, and You. But I also find your soul to be pleasing to look at as well” Castiel states casually. 

“M-my Soul?” Dean stutters out. 

“Yes, you're soul. It is one that I never tire of seeing of no matter how much time passes, strange.” 

Dean swallows around the lump that has formed in his throat. Not really sure of how to continue, so needing a distraction Dean grabs the ice bucket and simply states “I’ll go get some ice” 

“Dean, the bucket already has ice in it”

Dean looks down “Ah so it does” he moves to the door. 

“Can never have too much ice!” 

“Dean I don’t think that’s a good idea with the state that you're in-” 

“Oh yeah, just try and stop me-”

Dean’s hands were pressed behind his back, dropping the bucket, while his whole chest was pressed to the doorframe all in a matter of seconds. Castiel leans down to say “Dean I don’t want to hurt you” sounding not at all strained from pinning a grown man to the door. Dean would normally be very upset and have a very wounded pride if it wasn’t for the fact that Castiel was standing so close that Dean shivers from the contact and from the way Castiel’s was breathing on his neck. Alright little Dean I’m gonna need you to calm down and not make this more awkward than it needs to be. 

“Alright, you made your point I'll stay put! Now, can you please let me go?” Dean breathes out slightly strained. 

Castiel releases him instantly. Dean stands up, dusting off imaginary dirt from his sleeves and pants. Castiel stares at him again in the way Dean now knows as him staring into his soul. 

“May I ask you a question?” Castiel finally breaks the silence with.

“Shoot” 

“Earlier when I was evaluating your condition and just now, why was your heart beating so rapidly?”

Dean feels his defensive rising but tries to put on a calm facade “Like I said burgers man, they kill.”

“You're lying” 

“Oh yeah, how would you know?” Dean defensively stares down Castiel. No matter how attractive this guy is there’s no way Dean is going to spill all of his guts to him. 

“I’m an Angel. I can tell when I am being lied too.” Castiel says indifferently.

Of course they can, Dean curses silently. He shrugs using one last ditch method “I don’t know man the human body works in mysterious ways” 

“Now you're stating vague truths” Castiel notes. 

“Whatever, why does it matter anyway?” Dean snaps. 

“I was simply curious as to why you felt the need to lie about it earlier and now it seems. I have pinpointed this anomaly and other similar bodily functions with arousal in human beings and was wondering if this was the same as the other instances” Castiel explains sounding rather pleased with himself in discovering a pattern.

Dean coughs and sputters not sure what he should respond with or if he should respond at all. Was he accusing him of being attracted to him? 

“I’m not attracted to you!” Dean suddenly yells. 

Castiel blinks shifting slightly closer to peer at Dean “You're lying again” 

Dean throws his hands in the air “Okay, so what if I was attracted to you!?”

“Than it would explain all the other instances in which you're heart beat rapidly for no other reason” Castiel says confidently. 

Dean instantly deflates. Feeling both relieved and disappointed with that one sentence. “That’s it? Just to confirm your theory?” well no use in lying right?

Castiel looked annoyingly calm as he said “Yes, that is all.” A pause. “Although most of my research thus far has concluded that the next step when two people are attracted to each other is to initiate sexual intercourse.”

Dean froze. Blinked once. Twice. And calmly asked “Let me get this straight, You think we should have sex right now because of your research? Which I'm guessing is porn.” 

“I am not entirely opposed to the suggestion. Sex is a very healthy part of human life. It helps relieve stress and is a great form of exercise. Also, when I was human I found it extremely enjoyable. Much like consuming food.” Cas hummed contently at the last thought. 

Dean with sweaty palms and a shaky breath said “So, what are you saying you wouldn't enjoy it now?” 

“I experience a multitude human “feelings” as it were, just not as intensely. Much like pain it will last for a short amount of time and very acutely but it will fade. Are you concerned that I will not achieve an orgasm?” Cas questioned innocently. 

Instead of being surprised at the question he simply nodded and said “Well if we are you know...than I don't want to be the only one enjoying myself...that would be really weird” 

Castiel nodded like he understood. “You needn't worry about that”

“O-okay” Dean swallowed. His nerves pinning him to where he stood. Unable to make a move. Castiel appeared to all contrary that he was discussing something as mundane as the weather. Waiting patiently it seemed, for Dean to make the first move. But he was so tightly wound up by so many emotions he didn't think he could move now even if his life depended on it. 

A beat or two went by before Castiel finally said something. “Would you like me to initiate the intercourse?” He suggested offhandedly. 

Dean let out a puff of laughter releasing some of the tension that was building up. “Yeah you can if you want too, but like can you not talk like that man?” He admonished half-heartedly. 

“Of course, I want too. Admittedly, in my human days when I got aroused, you would often be the subject of many erotic fantasies. Does the way I speak that bothersome?” 

Dean very shortly malfunctioned. From having his blood rush to his nether regions so fast and back up to his heart in record breaking speed. The sheer shot of arousal that came from the sentence was sending his heart working on overdrive.

“Let me get this straight, you...masterbuted to...me?” His voice broke at the end. 

“Often. And quite regularly. The human libido is a very strange and often insistent annoyance.” 

Dean immediately pushed down the images that got brought forth and tried to talk around the lump in his throat. “Cas, stop talking. And take off your clothes” 

Cas seemed a little offended from being told to shut up but he complied with the the request. First, he shrugged off his trench coat and carefully hung it up on one of the coat racks near by. 

Dean’s heart squeezed at the adorkable gesture. 

Secondly, he returned to his spot in front of Dean, now a little bit closer. He reached for his blue tie and loosened it ever so casually. Before untying it and discarding it to the side. He then began unbuttoning his dress shirt, going through them at a slow methodical pace.

Not that Dean minded he was very much enjoying the show. He untucked the rest of his shirt reaching for the last two buttons before he could, Dean overcome with the urge to touch, requested with a nervous breath “L-Let me” 

Castiel instantly put his hands to his sides. Dean reached forward to grasp at the buttons and clumsily undid them. Pushing the material off of Cas and revealing the last barrier between him and actual flesh. 

Castiel stood patiently waiting on Dean’s next move. 

Dean swallowed thickly. Before losing his nerve he pulled up Castiel’s undershirt and lifted it up and over Castiel's head. Revealing a smooth sculpted chest. Dean’s curiosity got the better of him and before he could ask Castiel if it was okay he began running his fingers down his torso. His exploration rewarded him with hard muscle under smooth skin. 

He choose to look up at Castiel at that moment. Up until now Cas seemed to have been indifferent to the whole ordeal. Now, it seemed he was just as affected as Dean was. His breathing was accelerated and just as he did earlier Dean had put a palm up to his heart. He was amazed and just the slightest bit satisfied to find it was beating rapidly. “Cas, are you sure you're okay with this?” 

Castiel didn't answer seeming to have not heard the question. Staring pointedly at Dean’s lips. Just when Dean was about to repeat himself Castiel asked “May, I request something as well?” Curiosity bubbling Dean responded instantly “Shoot”

“May, I kiss you?” Cas said with no preamble. 

Dean couldn't respond so he just nodded his compliance with the request. Castiel instantly dipped his head forward. Dean was meet with the most intense kiss he had ever experienced. 

Castiel was all heat and insistence. Just when he thought the kiss was over Castiel made a grunting sound and pressed himself more intensely into Dean. Dean made a sound akin to a moan but he wasn't too sure himself. Before you know it Castiel’s momentum landed Dean pinned up to the wall and Castiel very nearly trying to devour him. 

Dean was more than happy with that arrangement. But being the more experienced one of the two, he flipped their position and expertly slipped his tongue between Castiel’s mouth. Dean was rewarded with a pleased sound erupting from Cas. He pushed a little further and let his hand explore Castiel’s exposed chest. Caressing every muscle he went by as his landed in front of his slacks. He teased the belt open with both hands. All the while still maintaining the kiss. He finally succeeded in opening the belt and pulled down the zipper. He palmed Castiel’s front and was aroused to find a growing bulge. He squeezed experimentally, at first just to see his reaction. 

Castiel immediately made the most intense guttural moan through the kiss. And Dean was standing close enough to feel him shaking with the vibration of it. He stopped the kiss not only because it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe but because he had to look at him. 

What he found was way better than any prono he had ever watched or ever hope to watch again. A very much thoroughly debauched Cas panting heavily blue eyes shot nearly to rims from dilated pupils and usually messed up hair even more of a mess.  
Not that he was any better off. Jesus, a few heavy petting and he was already this messed up. It was like his horny teenage years all over again. Upon regaining his breath he asked “So, Enjoying yourself?” Castiel spoke up immediately “Thoroughly, although I would be enjoying myself more if you hadn't ceased” he said matter of factly.  
Dean laughed incredulously. “Well, unlike one of us I actually need oxygen to breath”  
Castiel hummed thoughtfully at that “if you were an angel this wouldn't be a problem” 

“Well I ain't so you're gonna have to deal with my inconvenient respiratory problems” 

“I didn't mean it sincerely. I am quite satisfied to have you as human. This would be one of the only exceptions I would want you to change. I much prefer you as you usually are Dean. For I see no reason to change perfection.” 

Dean lost all ability to speak. He dipped his head in between Castiel’s shoulder and neck to hide his probably embarrassed face. In a voice barely above a whisper, Dean responded “Cas, you can’t say stuff like that... I know I barely remember anything but I know myself enough to know I don’t deserve that” 

Cas pulled Dean’s face from hiding in his shoulder to look him squarely in the face, “Then you don’t know the Dean I know” His gaze softening as he pulled Dean’s face closer to him “You needn’t all your memories to know that I care for you deeply Dean, as I have said before and will continue to say, you and I share a profound bond one that I do not understand but I’m grateful for anyway” Cas ended.

Dean huffed “You said that to me before?” 

“Not exactly, but I did state that we had a profound bond” Cas responded. 

Dean’s curiosity peaked “Oh yeah? How did I take it?” 

“You seemed embarrassed, it could be because I said it in front of other people” Cas explained.

Dean shook his head fondly, he closed his eyes and put his forehead gently on Cas’s. A surge of emotions that he did not understand overwhelming him. Even though he couldn’t remember much he understood the most demanding emotion.

I think I love this man, he thought calmly. Surprising himself by how easy it was to come to this conclusion. Though he figured he always knew. Instead of thinking of ways on how he might screw this up he kissed Cas more gently than before. Slowly and easily. Taking his time to show his affection if not in words but through action. 

Cas did not seem to care about the change in pace. He simply let his fingers gently card through Dean’s hair. As Dean slowly stopped the kiss he rested his forehead on Cas’s again to simply savor the moment. He had a feeling that this was wrong. That if he did feel the things he was feeling now than that probably meant that the Dean with his full memory felt the same too. He couldn’t do that to Cas. To only sleep with him now and then it not mean anything later. Who knows what will happen when Sam brings all his memories back? Dean knows that he couldn’t hurt Cas like that memories or not. 

Dean sighed, savoring the last moments being and Castiel’s arms. “Cas do we ever do this?” Dean had to know. 

“This is very out the norm for us, yes” Cas answered sounding not at all bothered by the recent changes of events.

“That probably means that this is not going to happen again right? At least not anytime soon” Dean questioned, already knowing the answer. Sometimes he really hated how much of a chicken shit he was when he came to this kind of stuff. 

“That sounds the most likely, yes” Cas’s face seemed to scrunch up unpleasantly like the reality of the situation was just setting in. 

“That means we should probably stop this and wait for it to be for real, you know?” Even as Dean said this he didn’t give any indication of him moving away. 

“Yes, that seems the most responsible thing to do” Cas agreed, looking like he wasn’t moving either. 

“It totally would be” Dean replied, moving his hands up and down Castiel’s exposed back. Leaning down for one more kiss, and than another, and another one. Castiel let his fingers slip under Dean’s shirt tracing patterns in his stomach pulling him closer. 

Dean let out a deep groan of disappointment, going in for the last time, letting his lips linger before officially pulling away. 

“Damn, I really hate myself sometimes” Dean said struggling to catch his breath. 

“I agree with your statement just for this occasion” Cas said, also straining a little to catch his breath but not as much as Dean. 

After the witches were killed and Sam was rushing back to the motel, with the spell to get rid of the curse, Dean was nothing but anxious. 

“So, you just say this and WHAM, I’m back to normal?” Dean clarified. 

“Yup, pretty much” Sam replied, finishing up the set up for the spell. Before he officially did the incantation, he looked over at Dean wearily. 

“Are you ready?” 

Dean couldn’t help but glance over at Cas, his face unreadable, A thousand thoughts and reasons were rushing through his mind. But when Cas gave him a approving nod and a small smile, he knew at least, in this moment, that he could possibly change how he acted around Cas but the feelings he had would never be changed so easily. Even with his deteriorating mind he knew with clearity that he would still very much love this man. 

And with that he felt the anxiety give way to calm and finally he gave a nod to Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I totally forgot how Dean ended up getting his memories back, I haven't worked on this in awhile, hope that take anyone out of the moment. Please let me know what you guys thought about it! Was thinking of putting a part 2 to this but idk, depends on how everyone feels! Love any comments you make, constructive or otherwise, leave kudos or suggestions! Peace.


End file.
